China Puff 40mm
' |unlock = 39 |slot = 3 |wtype = 8 |type = 8 |price = 896,000 |mag = 3 |max_ammo = 6 |damage = 340 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 18 |threat = 37 |rpm = 1.5 |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = 3.5 |launch_speed = 1250 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5}} The China Puff 40mm grenade launcher is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2 added with the ''PAYDAY 2'' Wolf Pack. Overview The China Puff is a 3-shot grenade launcher, having mostly similar stats to the GL40. Unique to the game; the weapon is a pump-action grenade launcher that uses a tubular magazine, it is essentially an oversized pump-action shotgun that fires grenade rounds. Unlike other grenade launchers in general, however; the China Puff is treated as a secondary special weapon, rather than a primary one, allowing players to bring a primary weapon of their choice to make them more versatile in the field. Due to the simple feeding system; the China Puff also has the shortest reload time of all the grenade launchers in the game; in the time it takes for a GL40 to load a new round, the China Puff can load all 3 rounds and be ready to fire. Due to this, it is very easy to unleash quick bombardments of grenades to clear out groups of enemies, akin to the Piglet. Like the GL40, the China Puff also has a flip-up leaf sight to allow for distant bombardment that can be toggled up or down using the gadget key. Summary Pros: * Very high damage (can one-shot kill any unit except for Cloakers and Bulldozers) * Secondary weapon * Fast reload speed * Can kill entire groups of enemies with a single well-placed shot * Moderate base concealment that can be increased to decent levels * Has a built-in flip-up gadget-sight * The only explosive secondary weapon that can have its ammunition restocked with ammo drops (excluding shotguns loaded with HE Slugs) Cons: * Extremely limited max ammo * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Capable of friendly fire; self damage can completely shred lower strength armors * Expensive * Very limited modifications available Compared to Frag Grenades: * Greater base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the China Puff does less friendly fire damage making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire Compared to GL40: * Secondary weapon * Same base damage and splash radius * Same size ammo reserve * magazine capacity * Less concealable * Faster reload Compared to Piglet: * Secondary weapon * Same base damage and splash radius * Has only of the ammo in reserve * smaller magazine * Slightly slower firing speed * More concealable, especially with modifications * Faster reload * Has a flip-up leaf sight * Can't equip gadgets Tips *The China Puff is often treated as a middle ground weapon between the GL40 and the Piglet. *A fully automatic rifle can pair well with this grenade launcher to counter its low rate of fire and low ammunition in reserve. *Do not fire a grenade at a lone enemy target unless necessary. Save ammunition for groups or for special units. *Enforcers can carry ammo bags and replenish ammo frequently. *Using this against Cloakers is not very effective, since it does not stun them at all (so they can still kick you) and it can take 4 or more shots to kill one. *For those who are brave enough, the China Puff can be used to forcefully remove the outer metal platings of a Bulldozer, rush in with a primary weapon, and quickly kill the stunned Bulldozer. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia inspecting the China Puff, while also demonstrating a terrible display of trigger discipline.]] *This weapon is based on the China Lake grenade launcher, which is essentially a pump-action M79. Its inclusion in the Wolf Pack is most likely a homage to the GL40 from the first game. **Its availability in-game is somewhat odd, as China Lakes are exceedingly rare in reality, even more so than the already-incredibly limited Lebensauger .308/Walther WA2000. Throughout a development cycle of only one year, only about 50 launcher units were slated for assembly, with most of them have never been made into completely functional models; of them only four operable units remain to date, all of which have been disabled, stored and are now displayed in extremely limited availability in several museums across the world. *Unlike some of the other weapons, inspecting the weapon shows the user exercising very poor trigger discipline. * It is the second weapon to have a built-in gadget in the form of a front flip-up sight, after the GL40. ** As is common in videogames, the players does not actually set the notches on the sight for elevation, going by a random range marker instead. Doing this in reality would result in shots landing way off from desired targets and most of the blind calculation will have to be done by the shooters themselves. ** Also like the GL40, the China Puff's sight flips up automatically when toggled without any interaction from the player characters themselves. * Like the GL40 and Piglet, the China Puff's grenades can explode immediately upon leaving the barrel if they hit something. Being hazardous aside, this is highly unrealistic as launched grenades usually have to have traveled a varying distance between 2 and 14 meters based on the specific grenade model used, and have to have revolved a set number of revolutions before their fuses could prime. This was included as a safety measure against premature collision which, like in the game, can catch the user in the blast. *When translated to Swedish, the weapon shares its name with a chocolate candy, kinapuffar, produced by Fazer. Gallery 2016-02-11 00013.jpg|The China Puff 40mm inventory preview. 2016-02-11 00014.jpg|Ditto. 2016-02-11 00023.jpg|The China Puff in-game. 2016-02-11 00024.jpg|The China Puff in-game with the leaf sight flipped up. 2016-02-11 00026.jpg|Aiming the China Puff. 2016-02-11 00027.jpg|Ditto, with the leaf sight flipped up. Category:Special weapons Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 Wolf Pack